hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler Plans to Have Justin Bieber Killed
''Hitler Plans to Have Justin Bieber Killed '' is a parody released by Soalric on 6 August 2012. At almost 12 minutes long, he created it both as a grand finale to a summer of intense parody making and as an exercise in editing longer videos. The video ended up a victim of the January 2013 wave of takedowns, and was eventually re-uploaded in three separate portions between 14 and 18 April 2013. Plot Part I The video begins with Eva excitedly announcing a dance party and dragging most of the bunker off with her to the ballroom. She puts on her music disc-which is made by Bieber. The "music" echoes loudly throughout the bunker, reaching Hitler, Goebbels, and Hewel within Hitler's private room. Hitler begins to become annoyed, as Eva had been playing the disc "non-stop for months!". He eventually becomes so angered that he employs the Pencil of Doom to destroy the ballroom and shut up the noise. Hitler then announces his intention to finally have Justin Bieber destroyed. The scene shifts to Hitler plotting his actions. He reveals to his generals that he has invited Bieber to Berlin to receive a prestigious award. However, Hitler has already contacted several notable murderers and the Mafia to kill Bieber when he arrives. Krebs suggests contacting Bieber's psychiatrist, Hannibal Lecter, to help understand his actions; Hitler immediately agrees to it. Unfortunately, Jodl, (somehow acting like a hippie) objects to the plan, saying that it's violent, but Hitler berates him for it. The next day, above the bunker, Hitler, with some of his cronies meet with Dr. Lecter. Hitler welcomes him and tells him that if he aids them in their mission, he will be awarded greatly. However, Lecter says that he won't waste Hitler's time "bartering in petty privileges". Lecter then spills all he knows about Bieber, and complements Hitler on his suit. Part II The video begins with Grawitz confronting Hitler. Grawitz needs help with a personal issue, Hitler tells him to make it quick, because of a special visitor who will come agree to kill Bieber. Grawitz says that his family says he screams like Shelley Duvall. Hitler says this to be impossible, due to Grawitz's heavy build and the amount of fat on his vocal chords. Meanwhile, Jack Torrance knocks on Hitler's door. Hitler tells Grawitz to leave, but he doesn't. Mr. Torrance, while quoting "The Three Little Pigs", gets an axe and slams it on the door. Grawitz, much to Hitler's surprise, screams like Shelley Duvall when this happens. Meanwhile, Traudl, Schenck, and the rest of the bunker occupants start to take notice. Torrance manages to break through the door, and says, "HERE'S JOHNNY!' while Grawitz continues screaming. Hitler asks Torrance if he's aware that they have doorknobs. Torrance then unlocks the door, and a very pissed-off Hitler orders him to leave. The story then skips to Hitler eating with some of the bunker's occupants. He states that Torrance wasn't the correct choice after all, and says that he tried contracting the Mafia. Then the video immediately flashes back to Hitler having a meeting with Dr. Jonathan Crane, AKA Scarecrow.They discuss about Hitler's attempted contact with the Mafia, to which Crane responds with saying that the mob will kill Hitler. After Hitler hears this, he brandishes a death threat against Crane. To this, Crane simply puts on his Scarecrow mask and sprays the room with his Fear Toxin, causing Hitler to hallucinate badly and see shaky (and utterly terrifying) images of Crane. The scene reverts back to the present, where Joker arrives and, after plunging a pencil into Gunsche's eye, Hitler asks him if he can kill Bieber. Despite giving no clear answer, and to Skeletor's objections, Hitler, after thinking over what awards Bieber has won (but not deserved), he decides to hire the Joker for the future of all music, and he decides to go over Joker's weapons. Part III The parody kicks off with the gang in the war room. Krebs informs all present about Bieber's present status - he has landed in Germany and already is in a van. Meanwhile, Joker, according to Krebs, has left the Bunker in the fastest van available and sped to Bieber's location. Krebs also says that after intercepting Bieber, the two then engaged in a car chase throughout the city. Hitler asks that his flatscreen TV be activated so that he can watch the action. As soon as the screen lowers and Hitler watches the chase, we (and Hitler) can see that Joker is not catching up to Bieber at all. Schenck is temporarily seen watching it live. Meanwhile, Weidling tells Hitler that they forgot to tell Joker something: how to deal with Spontaneous Jumping Truck Syndrome. Hitler asks what it is, and the scene skips to Joker's van (now turned into a trailer truck) flipping, while Bieber's driver tells him that he won't be dying today. Bieber just shoots the driver (the driver's death is not seen). Meanwhile, Joker manages to escape his truck, with his machine-gun in hand. Bieber exits his vehicle, and the prepares to shoot Joker, but the Clown Prince of Crime simply lets rip with his gun and kills Bieber before the pop star can get a shot on him. However, Joker then proceeds to empty MORE rounds into Bieber despite the fact that he's dead. After emptying his gun, Joker draws his knife to finish Bieber's corpse off in a classic, sadistic, manner. One of Joker's henchmen attempts to check Bieber's pulse, but the poor henchman gets a massive electric shock in response. Joker kicks the henchman in a crazy manner and proceeds to use his knife on Bieber's corpse. Unfortunately, we do not see what Joker does to the corpse of the now-dead pop star as it is censored "for the good of the children". The scene skips to the war room again, where Goebbels proudly states that "the great music menace is dead". Hitler says "He certainly is" in agreement. Hitler says that there is only one last thing to do: mock the horror of all former Beliebers. Jodl, still acting like a hippie, tells Hitler that his murder of Bieber has "thrown the universe out of whack." Hitler berates Jodl again and tells him that, if he objects to him one more time, then Hitler will throw Jodl "out of whack". Jodl says that karma will get Hitler, but Hitler simply says that, after saving the world of music, he hopes that it does. He then says the he deserves good karma for life for his actions, ending the parody. Setting The parody takes place entirely in Berlin, Germany. While it mostly focuses on within the bunker, certain scenes take place above ground, such as Hitler meeting Hannibal Lecter and the actual death of Justin Bieber. Characters *Adolf Hitler *Eva Braun *Hannibal Lecter *Walther Hewel *Jack Torrace *Albert Speer *Ernst-Günther Schenck *Joseph Goebbels *Hans Krebs *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *The Joker *Alfred Jodl *Otto Günsche *Helmuth Weilding *Traudl Junge *The Bunker Occupants Category:Individual Series